30 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *File 2 contains the last 84 minutes of the show, with some edited highlights from the Best Of Peel series adding to the show. Sessions *Boss Hog, one and only session. Recorded 3rd March 1991. 'Big Fish' and 'Sugar Bunny / Spanish Fly' available on Girl + EP / Action Box (Toy's Factory). *Plant Bach Ofnus, #2 (rpt). Recorded 6th January 1990, first broadcast 27 January 1991. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Boss Hog: Big Fish (session) # *Boss Hog: Sugar Bunny/Spanish Fly (session) # *Boss Hog: Red Bath (session) # *Scrotum: Sudden War (v/a album -Total Virulence) Virulence VIR 102 @ *25th Of May: Solid State Logic (Solid Mix) (12") Arista 614 130 &''' *Plant Bach Ofnus: Cyfnod Pump (Phase 5) (session) '''& *Oumou Sangaré: Diya Gneba (album - Moussolou) World Circuit WCD 021 &''' *''start of news'' *Yo-Yo: Stompin' To Tha 90's '''& *De Confidence: Song For Luggi (7") King's Union &''' bizarrely this is identified as the John Peel Version on Shazam *snippet *Bongwater: Mystery Hole (album - The Power Of Pussy) Shimmy Disc '''& *Cocoa Tea: No Blood For Oil (7") Two Friends &''' *'''File 2 cuts in with John discussing A Song For Europe *Lethal Aggression: Ineluctable (7" EP - Subliminal Erosion) Virulence VIR 003 *''(JP: 'A big day today, actually, because when I leave home and drive into town, I have to drive past Bury St Edmunds on, as you might imagine, the Bury St Edmunds bypass. People who know that area will know that that is a road which is more in the process of being dug up than it is being clear, if you see what I mean, so the chances of actually finding it un-dug up are pretty remote. And yet today as I drove past, it was clear and there were no roadworks, and no contraflow systems or anything, and it was pretty exciting. I'm not entirely sure that I didn't sing out loud with the sheer pleasure of it, because it's been being dug up for so long, I think that people leave school, get a job and go to work on the dual carriageway there, and are involved in hideous initiation ceremonies in which their workmates urinate in their tea, and they grow old and die still working on the dual carriageway around Bury St Edmunds. But as I say, at the moment it's open. Pretty thrilling.')'' @ *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Happy Shopper (7") Stuf FAB 4 @ &''' *Cash Crew: Ting Called Crack (12" - Back For More) Scream WTST4 *''(JP (referring to Happy Shopper): 'I wouldn't be at all surprised if there aren't lots of votes for that in next year's Festive Fifty, well, this year's Festive Fifty if there is one, because there were a great many votes, far too many in fact, for the previous single in last year's Festive Fifty.') @'' *Th' Faith Healers: Gorgeous Blue Flower In My Garden (12" - A Picture Of Health EP) Too Pure PURE 3 *Milk: Treasure (12" - Perambulator E.P.) Eve EVER2T *Plant Bach Ofnus: Saith (session) '''& *Poison Idea: Lawdy, Miss Clawdy (2x7" - Official Bootleg) Vinyl Solution VS 29 *Elvis Presley: Lawdy Miss Clawdy *Bamn: Deep Joy (12" white label - Bamn EP) Bamn BAMN-002 &''' *Beres Hammond & Cutty Ranks: Love Me Have To Get (12") Penthouse PH 84 *Wanton Thought: Sewn Up (7" - Mustard Mit) Boss Tuneage 003 *tape flip during above *Paul Leary: Indians Storm The Government (album - The History Of Dogs) Rough Trade R2631 *First Offence: Just Try Me (12") Blip Music BLIPP 5T check mix *Orchids: How Does That Feel (12" - Penetration E.P.) Sarah SARAH 42 (starts at the wrong speed) *Skullflower: Satan My Black Ass, Steve Albini = Jim Steinman (7" - Slaves) Forced Exposure FE-022 *Plant Bach Ofnus: Curiad + Bas = Groove (session) *Poopshovel: Outta My Hair (7") Community 3 C3-2190-7 # *Little Walter: Thunderbird (album - Boss Blues Harmonica) Chess *Slint: 'Nosferatu Man (LP-Spiderland)' (Touch And Go) # *An earlier confusion with the clock means that John has time to kill and resorts to slowing down the Grinderswitch sig. # *End of show. '''File 2 ends. *Tracks marked # available on Best Of Peel Vol 25 . A couple of earlier tracks may also be from this show but are currently allocated to 24 March 1991. *Tracks marked @ available on Best Of Peel Vol 26. *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 25 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 (30:00-38:25 unique) *2) 1991-03-30 Peel Show R150.mp3 *3) best of peel vol 26 part 2.mp3 *4) 1991-03-xx Peel Show LE100 ;Length *1) 20:10 (8.25 unique) *2) 1:23:59 *3) 46:40 (to 5:15 unique) *4) 1:33:35 (37:15-1:13:00, 1:28:36 on) (to 1:05:48 unique) ;Other *Created from R150 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *4) Created from LE100 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel March 1991 Lee Tape 100 ;Available *Part One, Part Two *2) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Lee Tapes